


Don’t bend; don’t edit your own soul according to the fashion

by 11Look_Behind_You11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, College, Depression, Foster homes, Orphan - Freeform, Severe Child Abuse, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Look_Behind_You11/pseuds/11Look_Behind_You11
Summary: Willow, a passionate writer, was abandoned at five and abused her entire life.  Will she ever see that she deserves to live?
Kudos: 1





	Don’t bend; don’t edit your own soul according to the fashion

**Author's Note:**

> I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism! This is actually one of my first stories. I don't know exactly what I'm doing, but I hope I eventually find the right direction.

Willow was an intelligent young woman at the age of 18. At 16, she graduated high school early and started college a year later. Willow lived alone in her college dorm with her cat Paddy. She had no friends and her family abandoned her as a toddler. It was just her and her cat.

To the average person Willow was nothing but the typical anti-social introvert. She had a predictable routine, predictable appearances, and was all-in-all rather boring to be around for other people. Willow, when she was alone with Paddy and comfortable, was one of the most creative people you will ever meet. Her imagination knew no bounds and she could come up with entire, intricate worlds complete with characters and plots in a couple minutes.

Willow had a secret passion in life, something she could do at all hours of the day and never get bored. Writing. Willow used to write all the time, be it little prompts that popped into her head during English class or the beginnings of long, hundred-page novels while listening to the Spanish instructor drone on about word endings. Writing was her joy, what she felt her purpose in life. It was her entire world. Only, she gave up on herself and abandoned writing during high school. Willow locked up her creativity and passion for life in a box and deserted it in the recesses in the mind, desperate to forget about the fire that used to guide and protect her.

Years ago, when Willow attended school, she met and began to live with her first foster parents, Eliza and Dan. You see, when Willow was a small child at the age of five her parents abandoned her at an orphanage three states away. She was an accidental child and they stopped caring about what happened to her. Willow meant nothing to them. When Eliza and Dan decided to adopt her at seven she was so excited. Excited to be wanted, to be welcomed and loved for once in her life that Willow overlooked all their warning signs. It later became apparent to her that they only adopted her for the money the government gave them. Sometimes the couple went days without looking at her, let alone giving her any necessities like food. After a couple months had passed a social worker noticed and immediately let her go somewhere else. Willow’s second foster parents were even worse, as they got away with verbally abusing and ignoring her for years. She was packed off to foster home after foster home for years, but nobody wanted anything to do with her. Nobody cared. 

All these instances began to get Willow thinking. Surely there must be a reason why so many seemed to hate her! The only shared factor between all these people who abused and hated her… was herself. Willow must be a truly terrible person to cause so many to become so violent. The guilt piled on more and more on Willow as foster after foster loathed her. Her previously free spirit and creative mind shrank in on themselves until only a sliver of her remained. Willow’s soul shriveled from the misuse and hatred until her body was only a shell of what had been. If nobody wanted her, if nobody in the world cared about her, why care at all? Willow drifted through life as a seahorse in the ocean, hiding her bruised and broken spirit under a blank mask of indifference. 


End file.
